Road Trip: Texas
by SamxXxBluePulser
Summary: I didn't plan for it to happen, of course. But the next thing I knew, I was being shoved in a car and forced to drive all the way to Texas with Two-Bit, Johnny, Soda, and Steve. It isn't exactly your typical road trip. I, Dallas Winston, was in for the ride of my life. {Slash, swearing, violence, humor XD}


**So yeah…xD new story!**

**This new story is based of a kik (it's a messaging app) RP I did a while ago, with some people…omg :D I was Dally, which is why it's in his point of view.**

**WARNING: MaleXMale pairings, swearing, mentions of sexytime (;D), and all in all craziness XD Jade is the girl who I RP-ed with and she's freaking awesome! (oh and Ash too!) And whoever the Soda and Darry were haha.**

**Of course, I changed some things and added way more details,**

**Read on~**

The road trip happened, like all big events do, because of Two-bit getting drunk.

Let me back up to about a week ago, when Two-bit picked up a broad named Jade Amber at Bucks' place.

"Hey y'all, this is Amber," Two-bit slurred loudly, lumping onto the Curtis couch.

Darry rolled his eyes in disgust and Steve just snickered, resulting in him losing an arm wresting match to Soda. Clearly, Two-bit had forgotten that Amber hadn't even come over, saying something about curfew.

"Yeah buddy! I win again, suck it!" he laughed, tipping back his chair and falling over. Steve scowled and glanced over at Darry before sticking up his middle finger at Soda.

I rolled my eyes, sipping my beer rather humanely and thinking about…stuff. Like…well, you don't need to know!

Pony and Johnny appeared at the head of the stairs; their hair stuck up wildly and Pony kept yawning. Johnny met my eyes, his dark orbs glassy and dull.

"What's with all the noise?

"Yeah, we're trying to sle—" Johnny was so tired that he slipped and tumbled down the stairs.

"Ahh!" he yelled as he smacked into the edge of the wall.

Steve stifled a laugh and I shot him a dirty look before standing up and scooping up Johnny. He groaned, closing his eyes.

"Sorry Dal," he muttered, drooping his head.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a nice guy."

I stomped upstairs with Johnny on my back, and grabbed Pony too. I deposited them both onto their beds, and messed up Johnny's hair even more.

"Night, sleeping beauties," I smirked at them as Pony hugged his pillow and moaned for me to go away.

When I got back down, Darry was in the kitchen making something that smelled like chocolate cake—gross! I wasn't a huge fan of chocolate, to be honest…

"CAKE!" Steve nearly knocked me over, his body brushing lightly against my arm, and I felt a tingle go up my spine. Jerking away, my blue eyes wide, I swore at him, earning a dirty look from Darry and an eye roll from Steve.

I watched as he took a slice of cake, Soda took 3, and Two-bit moaned for someone to bring him a slice. Making a face at the smell of chocolate, I swished around my beer and took another long sip.

"Where'd the brats go?" Steve asked through a mouthful of cake.

"The _kids_ are sleeping," I sent him a glare, which he returned with mock anger.

"Hey guysssssss, can someone get meeeeeee a beeeeeer?" Two-bit slurred, and Soda hopped off the counter and tackled the drunk boy, laughing loudly.

"Ow, what the—SOOODAAAAA!" Bittsy yelped, his grey eyes snapping open in shock as the other boy pinned him down and tickled him.

"AHAHAH SODA STAHHHHPPPPP!" Two-bit cackled, his face turning red as he breathed raggedly, rolling over so Soda couldn't reach his stomach.

"Alright, leave the poor boy alone. Or he might throw up on you," Darry warned, his pale green eyes glinting in the overhead lights.

Soda immediately jumped off Bittsy, who laughed drunkenly in victoy and then rolled off the couch. I met Steve's dark jade eyes, and we both cracked up; I nearly fell off my chair, watching Two-bit's rusty hair flop all around the place. Finally, he got up, swaying dangerously as he tried to run for the stairs.

"Hey! You'll wake up the kids!" I snapped, getting up and hauling him away.

Soda laughed hysterically as the drunk boy threw his arms around me, groaning, "Dallyyyyyyy, I love you."

My face flushed and I yanked away, ignoring Soda's smirk and Darry's slight smile.

"Shut up, you—" I abruptly stopped at the look on Steve's face; it was pure venom, and his face was pale.

Sitting on the couch, I sulked, a pout on my face as I crossed my arms. Steve made a noise in the back of his throat, but it wasn't annoyed…more like pleased, and I didn't know how to react properly so I just scowled.

"Ahem. Are y'all just gonna act like hooligans all day long or actually leave my house so I can sleep?" Darry asked in annoyance.

"I'm sane," I said, and he gave me a slight grin.

"Yeah guys, take after Dally. He says he's sane." Soda mocked me.

I resisted the urge to throw my empty beer bottle at him, and settled for a perfected death glare. Soda gulped and hid behind Two-bit, who was rolling around on the floor babbling about 'flying pizza' and 'pretty colors.'

"Hey guys. I'm bored." Steve announced with a sigh, rubbing his stomach.

"Did you finish half the cake?" I asked in amusement.

"Probably more," he replied, laughing.

At the sound of his laugh, I felt a swooping sensation in my stomach, like a sudden rush of joy. I ignored it, feeling weird at being happy at something Steve said. Giving a little shake of my head, I got to my feet. It was time to get home; hopefully my old man was asleep or still out.

"Alright. I'm heading home," I announced, standing up and stretching, ruffling my blonde hair.

"See ya, Dal!" Soda called as I headed out. By the time I got home, the old man was sleeping. Thank god.

I crawled into the small bed and pulled the thin blanket over me, letting sleep lull me with sweet dreams.

**And end! Did you guys like? Should I even continue?**

**Please tell!**

**~samx**


End file.
